Ronronea para mí-Negitoro
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Una simple propuesta puede convertirse en algo grande/ Versión Negitoro


**Sabes que FanRubius se está yendo al carajo cuando sube ''Ronronea para mí'' versión Negitoro :u  
**

* * *

El ensayo en el salón del Club de Música Ligera acabo sin percances. Salvo el hecho de que uno de sus miembros se hallo flojeando la mayor parte del ensayo y era regañada por la Neko de pelo agua marino.

Pero eso era muy común, por lo menos destacaban como artistas.

Por fin las chicas acabaron su exhaustivo entrenamiento y decretaron por finalizado el horario del club. Rin y SeeU se fueron a casa juntas, y Gumi dijo que quería probar una experiencia nueva yendo en un metro por lo cual iba a ser obvio que Lily la siguiera por detrás, mientras que Miku y Luka se quedaron para la limpieza del club.

\- Muy bien, con esto será suficiente- murmuro la peli rosa para sí misma y a continuación, dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared.

\- sí, será mejor irnos- dijo Miku y levanto del suelo la funda de su guitarra y antes de ponérsela al hombro, notó la mirada de Luka sobre ella - ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió al notar la mirada rara de Luka

\- Nada Miku nyan, pero me gustaría saber...- y con un tono sugestivo, la Megurine se aproximo hacia la menor -¿Por qué quieres irte tan pronto?- y la mayor tomo la cintura de Miku, sonrojando a la Neko de vergüenza. Puesto a que sabía a qué se debía ese tono de voz y esas acciones, ya veía venir algo realmente grande

\- L-Luka Senpai... a-aquí no, por favor- susurro suplicante, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por Luka. Y la pequeña Neko sintió la húmeda lengua de la Megurine pasar sobre su cuello, para luego besarlo

\- Oh vamos, Luka nyan... yo se que lo deseas tanto como yo- dijo la guitarrista del club con unas visibles de hacerle cosas indecentes a la menor al frente.

\- Luka Senpai... e-estamos en la escuela, d-deje de hacer eso- susurro la Hatsune, luchando contra sí misma por no ceder ante el placer que Luka Megurine le propinaba

\- ¿Y qué importa? Yo quiero a mi Miku nyan... necesito a mi Miku nyan ahora...- respondió la peli rosa y empujo a la menor sentándola sobre la extensa mesa que poseía el club.

\- ¿¡L-Luka Senpai!?- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, pero inmediatamente fue callada por la peli rosa con un fogoso beso en los labios, el cual no tardo en corresponder. Luka se separo lentamente de la Neko y dijo

\- No hare nada que no te guste, Miku nyan- y a continuación, Luka acostó a la Neko en la extensa mesa, quedando ella sobre su kouhai - Así me gusta, _ronronea para mí_, Miku nyan- dijo la Megurine, manteniendo su voz sugestiva. Miku trago en seco, sabía bien a qué se refería, podía ver las indecentes intensiones de Luka reflejados en sus orbes oceánicos.

\- S-sí Senpai, h-hazme tuya...- suspiro derrotada, y Luka sonrió victoriosa. Amaba ganar, y más si su trofeo era la mismísima Miku en bandeja de plata.

\- De acuerdo, si mi Miku nyan así lo desea...- Luka se dirigió al cuello de la menor, su objetivo principal era dejarle su huella en un sitio visible donde todos pudieran ver que Miku Hatsune ya tenía a alguien con quien satisfacerse sexualmente. Succiono ese blanquecino cuello con profundidad, luego lamio la zona y esparció varios besos en el cuello de su Miku nyan...

Mientras que Miku sonrojada, gemía el nombre de su depredadora con verdadero placer.

\- L-Luka Sen...pai- suspiro la pequeña complacida por la atención que le daba Luka.

La Megurine sonrió, y con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de la niña de coletas, con maestría, como si estuviese tocando su guitarra.

La Megurine se detuvo en los senos de Miku, los pezones de la peliacua translucían de su camisa blanca, el sudor perlaba su cuerpo y sus jadeos denotaban lo excitada que estaba

\- Miku nyan, te ves preciosa- dijo Luka al mismo tiempo que le sonreía dulcemente a su amante. Miku desvío su mirada avergonzada de las cosas que decía la mayor - además, sabes delicioso- y lo siguiente que hizo fue atacar los labios de la Hatsune.

Miku correspondió el beso, y mágicamente se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas por ver quién era superior, sin embargo, Miku se dejaba llevar por su Tachi sin importarle ser la pasiva.

Luka desabotono la camisa de Miku y se encontró cara a cara con los pequeños senos de Miku, la peli rosa se relamió los labios con un visible apetito. Y sin mediar palabras, corrió el sostén blanco, y se quedo muda al ver los pechos desnudos de la peliacua, e inmediatamente delineo con su dedo el pezón izquierdo

\- ¡Aaaah!- gimió Miku, provocando que Luka riera ante su reacción

\- ¿Te gusta eso, Miku nyan?- inquirió la mayor

\- Me... encanta...- suspiro la Hatsune

\- ¿Quieres que siga haciéndolo?- volvió a preguntar la Megurine sin detener su accionar sobre el pezón ya erecto de Miku

\- Si... por favor, tócame... Luka Senpai- y dicho y hecho, Luka lamio el pezón de Miku, lo succiono y tironeo de el suavemente. Lo atrapo con sus dientes y volvió a chupar más profundo, succiono el pezón a fondo, dándole mayor placer a Miku

\- Jejeje, sabes delicioso, Miku nyan...- y Miku posiciono su mano en la entrepierna de su Neko, y presiono suavemente sobre la ropa interior, sintiendo su intimidad mojada

\- Aaaah, L-Luka Sen... pai- gimió la peliacua

\- Miku... nyan- Luka dirigió sus labios hacia la oreja de Miku y lo lamio y mordió, chupo el lóbulo de la oreja y lo mordió tenuemente. Mientras que por supuesto, Miku gemía...

\- Ghn, L-Luka Senpai-

Y de repente, Luka detuvo sus caricias...

La puerta del club se abrió abruptamente, denotando una figura femenina de cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos azul cielo y uniforme de Crypton.

\- ¿Hum? Puedo jurar que oí algo...- murmuro la rubia de unas singulares orejitas de gato; quien sin saberlo fue escuchada por Luka y Miku, quienes se habían escondido en el cuarto destinado a los objetos antiguos del club.

La respiración de ambas era entre cortada, sus latidos tamborileaban en sus oídos y su pieles se erizo del susto

\- SeeU Idiota...- murmuro Luka en voz baja con algo de recelo, cerciorándose que la líder del grupo musical Vocaloid no las escucharan.

Y notaron por el ojo de la cerradura los movimientos de SeeU, quien rondaba por el club buscando quien sabe qué.

Y finalmente detuvo su caminar

\- Al parecer si la limpiaron...- murmuro en referencia al club -... o quizás Miku haya hecho todo el trabajo-

Y sin importarle que SeeU estuviese allí, Luka tomó la cintura de Miku y la atrajo hacia ella, aun no estaba satisfecha. Pues la intromisión de SeeU había arruinado su calentura. Y con su cuerpo excitado, presiono su entrepierna contra el muslo de la menor. Y de ella forma comenzó a presionarla, buscando de manera desesperada quitarse esas ganas de violar a Miku frente a SeeU.

La menor ahogo un gemido en su mano, se había cubierto la boca pues ya entendió que la bestia sexual en Luka no tenia limites.

Luka lamio el cuello de Miku, y tomo entre sus manos los pechos desnudos de la Hatsune. Los presiono. Los acaricio y pellizco suavemente.

Por fortuna SeeU no había notado la presencia de Miku y Luka en la escuela, esto se debió a que Luka escondió sus guitarras en el mismo cuarto donde se encontraban en este mismo instante.

Y finalmente, SeeU se retiró del club. Dejando a ambas adolescentes hormonales a solas, como lo estaban originalmente.

Ya por fin se dieron cuenta que SeeU no volvería, Miku habló

\- Sera mejor irnos, Luka Senpai. No queremos levantar sospechas- mientras que la Hatsune se acomodaba sus ropajes, era observada por Luka

\- Tienes razón, Miku nyan- y a continuación le sonrió con ternura. Como siempre lo hacía - Pero antes, quiero hacer una cosa- y a continuación, abrazo a Miku de la cintura, y le beso sus labios suavemente, sin que sus labios batallen. Solo era un beso en la que ambas movían sus labios suavemente, disfrutando el lento contacto que ejercían.

Por fin se separaron, Miku le sonrió a su amante con la misma ternura y finalmente se fueron a casa de Luka...

* * *

Llegaron a casa de la mayor, subieron las escaleras y finalmente entraron a la extensa habitación de la hija mayor de los Megurine. Ambas dejaron sus guitarras apoyadas en la pared, y fue en un microsegundo que Miku dejo escapar un gritito muy femenino.

Miku sintió el fuerte agarre en una de sus nalgas, y gimió de sorpresa

\- Aw Miku nyan, tus pompis son muy suavecitas- y lo siguiente que la Megurine hizo fue ejercer presión sobre la nalga.

\- Luka Senpai, espere- y Miku alejo la mano de Luka sobre su trasero - ¿Acaso se olvida que Luki puede venir?- y ante esa pregunta, Luka rio suavemente

\- Luki está con Mikuo, dudo que venga. Ya sabes, Mikuo y Luki tienen una linda química entre ellos- respondió la mayor con una sonrisa felina - ¿Mi pequeña Miku nyan está asustada?-

-Ghn, no quiero que seamos descubiertas- Miku desvió la mirada de su senpai - ¿Que cree que hubiera pasado si SeeU Senpai nos hubiese descubierto?-

-Hubiera creído todo menos desagrado, Miku nyan. Después de todo SeeU es de nuestro bando con Rin- finalizo Luka con una confiada sonrisa. Miku asintió, aunque impresionada por la confesión de su amante peli rosa.

-Da igual, esto debe ser entre tú y yo- Luka abrazó a su Neko y le beso su mejilla cariñosamente

\- Mi pequeña Miku nyan es una ternura cuando esta celosa, te amo mi amor- y a continuación, beso sus labios con ternura. Paso su lengua delineando los labios de la menor, quien se hallaba indefensa ante su amante. Y Miku, aprovechando la calentura de la situación, tomo el seno derecho de Luka y lo presiono suavemente, haciendo soltar un gemido en la Megurine.

Miku sonrió complacida y desabotono la camisa de Luka.

La Megurine sintió las pequeñas manos de Miku sobre sus pechos, y sonrió dentro del beso.

Ambas se separaron por la falta del aire, y antes de que la joven Hatsune pudiese decir algo, Luka tomo del trasero a su Neko y la levanto, la menor enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Luka

\- Te amo, Luka Senpai- susurró Miku, y la nombrada le sonrió sonrojada

\- No hace falta que lo diga, pues ya sabes que amo a mi Miku nyan mucho, pero mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginar- y antes de que Luka pudiese decir otra cosa, Miku beso sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su Tachi.

Luka por supuesto acepto gustosa el beso y a cambio de eso dejo llevarse por la curiosidad de la lengua de Miku nyan en su boca - Mmm, te amo... te amo Miku nyan- ambas sonrieron en el beso. Puesto a lo que estaban haciendo no era sexo y nada más, ellas estaban haciendo el amor.

Luka se sentó en su cama, con Miku aun agarrada a su cintura, se separaron del beso y Miku fue quien se desvistió sola. De forma lenta, mientras observaba a su senpai de manera provocativa; incitando a que Luka se transformara nuevamente en un animal salvaje, una bestia.

Primero quito su corbata; la lanzo lejos y desabotono lentamente su camisa. Luka se relamía sus labios, su excitación era evidente pues sus bragas ya estaban humedecidas.

Miku acabo con su camisa, revelando ese maldito sostén -_esos eran pensamientos de Luka_\- que impedía la vista de sus senos.

Regresando a Luka esta vez intento darle una probadita a uno de los pechos de Miku, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera lamerlos, Miku impuso su dedo índice sobre la boca de Luka.

Le sonrió victoriosa al mismo momento que negaba con la cabeza

\- Aun no, Senpai. Espere a la mejor parte- Luka asintió, pues confiaba en que la menor pondría más sabrosa la situación.

Finalmente, se quito lenta y tortuosamente el sostén, revelando esos pechos que incitaban a Luka a chuparlos y besarlos.

Y nuevamente, Luka intento acercarse a uno de los pezones, pero otra vez Miku se lo impidió

\- Senpai, cálmese. Aguarde a la mejor parte- dijo entre risas, pues ciertamente era divertido ver la frustración sexual que sufría Luka

\- Miku nyaaaan, no seas mala- respondió Luka haciendo un mohín. Pero eso solo ocasiono más diversión para Miku

\- Aguarda amor- le susurro al oído de la Megurine, para luego lamer cada parte de la oreja, chupando el lóbulo de la oreja y morderlo ligeramente tenue.

Por fin, Miku dirigió sus manos a los ropajes intactos de Luka, desanudo la corbata y la lanzo lejos si importarle donde caiga, y a continuación tomo el primer botón de la camisa de Luka, quien se hallaba impaciente por hacer suyo el cuerpo de su Neko. Miku sonrió de manera demasiado sexy, y desabotono el primer botoncito.

Luka tragó toda la saliva contenida en su boca, y Miku tomo el segundo botón de los cinco que poseía la camisa, le robo un beso a su amante peli rosa con el fin de bajarle un poco sus ganas de sexo. Lo consiguió, pero fueron pocos segundos.

Desabotono el botón, y se dirigió al tercero. Sin mediar palabras, lo desabotono, y ya con el cuarto veía como Luka tenía las intensiones de quitarse la ropa por sí misma. Sin embargo, Miku no se lo permitiría nunca, y desabotono el penúltimo.

Y ya para el último la Megurine no resistía

\- Miku nyaaaan apúrate- dijo el Lobo Feroz Megurine. Miku rio ante la reacción de su Senpai

\- "Pobre Senpai, si ella quiere sexo entonces, se lo daré"- pensó la menor y desabotono el último botoncito. Luka sonrió feliz, como si fuese un perrito moviendo su cola de felicidad - Senpai...- dijo la menor, y levanto su falda revelando sus húmedas bragas - ¿Podría hacerme ronronear para usted?- inquirió haciéndose la inocente. Característica de la cual carecía en estos momentos.

Y esas palabras fueron música para los oídos de Luka, quien asintió hambrienta por probar con sus labios cada parte del cuerpo de su Neko.

\- Claro que si, Miku nyan- y Luka tomo en trasero de Miku con sus manos y se dio vuelta, quedando ella sobre su Neko. Se relamió sus labios, hambrienta y excitada.

Y lo primero que hizo fue besar ese par de labios rosados que tanto le hechizaban, atrapo el labio inferior de Miku y lo tironeo levemente. Miku gimió, exigiéndole a Luka que le tocara el cuerpo.

Cosa que la Megurine acepto sin chistar.

Luka se dirigió a los pechos de Miku, y atrapo con sus dientes el pezón derecho, lo succiono y chupo.

Miku estaba más que excitada, el hambre que se tenían entre ellas era palpable.

La temperatura de esa habitación ascendió colosalmente, y de la única forma en la que su calor corporal descendería era quitándose completamente la ropa.

Luka quito la falda de su Miku nyan, quedando en medias y bragas. Un platillo bastante apetecible

\- Miku nyan, te ves hermosa- murmuro co morbo, sin vergüenza de enseñarle a esa chica de coletas que tan hambrienta estaba. A continuación, Luka se quito su falda quedando con su sostén, camisa, bragas y medias.

Miku abrió sus piernas, incitando a que Luka le masturbara su zona más íntima

\- Luka Senpai, ¿Usted es el Lobo Malo de Crypton?- inquirió Miku con su falsa tonada de inocencia.

Y esa pregunta de alguna extraña manera saco a flote ese animal salvaje que había en el interior de la inofensiva Luka Megurine

\- No soy un Lobo Malo con cualquiera, solo me transformo en él cuando estoy a solas con mi Miku nyan- respondió la Megurine, e inmediatamente fue besada por Miku. Haciendo un beso fogoso y apasionado.

Y Miku fue quien se separo primero del beso y dijo

\- Entonces,... conviértete en el Lobo Malo por mi- y sin esperar respuesta de la mayor, la Hatsune ya había posicionado la mano de su senpai sobre sus bragas - Hazme tuya Senpai, pero se gentil... e-es mi primera vez- esto último lo dijo perdiendo un poco el coraje de antes, sin embargo, Luka asintió confiada.

Y a continuación, presiono las bragas de Miku, chocando la tela contra el clítoris de la peliacua.

\- Aaaah, así senpai...- gimió la menor; mientras que al mismo tiempo su intimidad se mojaba aun más.

Luka gruñó un poco y con sus dos dedos subió su bajó en un vaivén excitante.

Miku gimió aún más; pues el placer que sentía era inexplicable. Pero en cierta forma no quería explicarlo; pues no revelaría las sensaciones que Luka le hacía sentir a otra persona.

La Megurine deseosa por tener más contacto con la intimidad de su Miku nyan, le quitó sus bragas. Revelando así, ese tesoro el cual era partícipe en mucho de sus tantos sueños sexuales con la menor…

\- Miku nyan- habló la mayor, llamando la atención de la Hatsune

\- ¿S-sí?- respondió apenada. Luka sonrió en su interior y dijo

\- ¿Podemos probar una cosa? Es algo que siempre quise experimentar- inquirió la mayor, y Miku enarcó una ceja confundida. Pero la peli rosa inmediatamente se apresuró a proseguir –No te preocupes; el algo que lo disfrutarás mucho-

Miku desvió la mirada, parecía meditarlo bien. Y luego asintió.

Luka sonrió complacida con esa respuesta.

Inmediatamente se levantó de su cama, y buscó en su armario algún objeto para ``divertirse´´.

La Megurine sacó del armario una caja, de apariencia algo pesada.

La apoyó en el piso, y la abrió, revelando su contenido. Miku con curiosidad se asomó a ver lo que su amante sacaba de la caja, notando que allí había varias sojas, y otros artículos los cuales no podría estar segura qué eran.

\- ¿Te parece bien que lo intentemos?- inquirió la mayor mientras le presentaba su colección de ``juguetes´´. Unas grandes cantidades de cuerdas, un lindo collar negro de sumisión, un bozal y un pequeño Flogger fueron cosas que Luka sacaba de su caja. Miku miraba impresionada las cosas que la Megurine sacaba de sus pertenencias, y fue recapitulando todas las actitudes ocultas que había descubierto de Luka.

Primero; el día en que confesaron sus sentimientos, Luka fue la primera en besar de forma distinta a la de un primer beso; pues en lugar de solo ser un roce de labios, la Megurine besó con necesidad, apetito… de manera apasionada, fogosa.

Segundo, el sexo. Luka se denotaba una persona torpe e inocente para todos, pero en la intimidad era un animal salvaje sediento de placer sexual.

Tercero; y más reciente… sus juguetes ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que en su cuarto Luka Megurine guardara juguetes como los BDSM en su cuarto? ¡Imposible! Luka Megurine era demasiado infantil para jugar con juguetes de adulto…

Que equivocados estaban todos…

Sin embargo, lejos de desagradarle, a Miku eso le encantaba. Pues sería la única que probaría el lado oscuro de Megurine Luka…

\- Me parece buena idea- terminó aceptando. Y para sorpresa de la Neko, a Luka se le iluminaron sus ojos con genuina felicidad, como cuando veía los postres que Gumi traía al club.

\- ¡Gracias, Miku nyan!- y volviendo a su faceta tierna, Luka abrazó a la menor con cariño, manifestando su agradecimiento.

Y sin que Miku lo hubiese notado, Luka le había colocado el collar en su cuello.

\- ¿¡Pero qué!?- inquirió impresionada por la velocidad con la que Luka se manejaba. La mayor rió suavemente, complacida por la actitud confundida de Miku.

\- Tranquila, no será nada que no disfrutes- dicho esto último, besó los labios de su pequeña amante, usó su lengua para intensificar la calentura del beso. Lo cual logró exitosamente –Hora de comenzar…- murmuró la peli rosa y tironeó levemente de la cadena del collar, atrayendo a Miku hasta una silla, Luka la obligó a sentarse. Miku obedeció sumisa a lo que su Senpai le pedía.

Y sin mediar palabras, Luka ató los pies de Miku en las patas de la silla con sus cuerdas, luego de eso, repitió el proceso pero esta vez ató las manos en el espaldar de la silla. Quedando indefensa ante lo que Luka pudiese hacerle…

\- Luka Senpai, ¿Q-qué significa esto?- inquirió preocupada la menor

\- Significa que la vamos a pasar bien entre nosotras- respondió Luka y lamió la intimidad de Miku, haciéndola gemir. A continuación, metió un dedo en la zona ya estimulada, y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris con cuidado de no dañar a la menor.

Pero Miku parecía disfrutarlo mucho más de lo que la Megurine pudiese notar

\- Ghn… L-Luka Sen… pai- gimió la Hatsune, indefensa, sumisa, consumida por el deseo que tenía en este momento de que Luka hiciese algo inesperado –Tócame más,… se lo suplico-

\- Está bien- aceptó la mayor y metió un segundo dedo -… si tú lo dices-

\- ¡Aaaah!- gimió la niña de coletas; echando su cabeza para atrás.

Luka continuó su labor, ahora lamió el clítoris de su amante, para luego introducir su lengua.

Completamente sumidas en el placer…

Ya para los pocos minutos que Luka se aburrió de succionar; y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Miku a su antojo; tomó su trasero y lo presionó suavemente. Sacando un gemido en Miku, tal cual como le gustaban.

Y cuando ya estuvo aburrida de eso, desidió probar otra cosa, así que selevantó del suelo y se quitó su ropa por completo. Desanudó las piernas de Miku, incluyendo sus manos y la llevó a su cama

\- Es tiempo de hacer algo mejor- propuso la mayor de las dos, Miku asintió creyendo totalmente que todo lo que harían ahora, sería verdaderamente excitante.

Luka tomó las piernas de Miku, y sin perder más tiempo, unió sus intimidades. Ocasionando que ambas gimieran por el sorpresivo placer que estaban sintiendo.

\- L-Luka Sen… pai, Luka Senpai…- gimió la peliacua, y Luka comenzó a mover su intimidad en vaivén con el de Miku.

Embistiendo placenteramente, ocasionando que ambas gimieran…

\- Ghn, Miku nyan...- gruñó Luka echandose sobre Miku; suspiró extasiada...

* * *

Finalmente, acabaron exhaustas. Luka y Miku se acostaron a dormir, permaneciendo desnudas. Pero el calor corporal que compartían ambas fue lo suficiente para pasar una noche cómoda…

* * *

Al día siguiente, las chicas se reunieron nuevamente en el Club de Música Ligera, y en medio del descanso, SeeU metió un tema algo… perturbador

\- Chicas,…- dijo la Dan Hee hablándole específicamente a Miku y Luka- ¿ustedes escucharon ese fantasma de ayer?-

\- ¿F-f-f-fantasma?- inquirió Rin con su característico temor a lo paranormal

\- Sí, un fantasma,… bueno, cuando vine a revisar si habían limpiado el club; escuché unos gemidos… y luego me fui porque me dio miedito- rió la rubia, pero Miku se sonrojó, y desvió su mirada para que no lo notaran – Como sea,… ¡Oh, quizás sean los fantasmas de los músicos que murieron aquí!-

\- ¿¡Qué!?- dijo Rin con miedo y golpeó a la idiota de SeeU-¡Deja de asustarme!-

\- Ugh, ¿Por qué solo a mí?- se quejó la mayor sobándose la zona afectada…

Sin embargo, acabado ya el descanso, las chicas continuaron su práctica.

Dejando de lado el tema.

Ni Vocaloid, ni siquiera SeeU habían notado que las guitarristas peli rosa y peliacua...

eran amantes...

* * *

**FIN :u  
**

**¿Qué creen? ¿Qué se acabaron las ideas? ùwú Nope, el exceso de ideas es el problema D: **

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí con mucho cariño *kokoro gay **

**¿A quién engaño? Lo escribí porque estaba aburrida :v **

**Hasta la vista, FANRUBIUS ARMY... Ahre :u  
**


End file.
